Nueva vida: Randall
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: Un mes después de salir del cubo, Randall intenta sobrevivir a su nueva vida, en un mundo en el que nadie lo quiere y siendo aterrorizado por sus pesadillas.


Nueva vida: Randall

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

"Oye, Boggs, Boggs despierta" dijo Johnny, en eso Randall despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una fiesta en el gimnasio de la universidad, algo extraño estaba pasando, tenía el suéter de la fraternidad, estaban los demás de las otras fraternidades incluyendo a Sully y Mike, casi todos los de la universidad estaban hay incluyendo la directora y a los maestros.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto Johnny.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Randall desconcertado.

"En la fiesta de los ganadores" respondió Johnny.

"¿Ganamos?" pregunto Randall desconcertado.

"No, gano Ok" respondió Johnny.

"Eso significa que estoy fuera, los corazones, todo" dijo Randall nervioso.

"¿De qué estás hablando?, diste tu mayor esfuerzo, lástima que Sullivan te superara por un solo punto, no se a que te refieres con esos corazones" respondió Johnny.

"Entonces, la fabrica, el destierro, el cubo, todo era un sueño" dijo Randall sorprendido.

"Seguro bebiste demasiado, porque no mejor descansas un poco" dijo Johnny con una pequeña risita.

"Creo que es lo mejor" dijo Randall y en eso se fue mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, mientras caminaba por la fiesta, observaba a los demás, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

"Oye Boggs, sin resentimientos por la competencia" dijo Sully a Randall.

"¿Qué?, no claro que no, era solo un juego" respondió Randall, el pensaba que si todo había sido un sueño, se aseguraría de que no se hiciera realidad, mientras se dirigía a la salida, sin querer piso un extraño alambre en medio de la pista de baile.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" pregunto Randall desconcertado y en eso le cayó un balde de pintura rosada, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, su futuro estaba comenzando, lo que él no quería.

"¿Crees que vamos a permitir que te salgas con la tuya por habernos hecho perder?" pregunto Johnny, todos miraban a Randall, todos incluyendo a los maestros se reían de él, Randall no sabía qué hacer, igualmente la pintura impedía que desapareciera, intento huir pero antes de salir, todas las puertas se cerraron, estaba atrapado, en eso escucho un extraño sonido entre todas las risas, era un sonido de varios tenedores golpeándose, observo al otro lado del gimnasio y quedo en shock, vio una enorme cosechadora de trigo el cual estaba en marcha, sabía que es lo que iba a suceder, no sabía si advertirles a todos, en eso, la cosechadora comenzó a moverse acercándose a todos.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Randall pero nadie le hizo caso y continuaron riéndose, en ese momento la cosechadora comenzó a despedazarlos a todos, las risas se convirtieron en gritos, todos miraron lo que estaba pasando, algunos intentaron volar pero se dieron cuenta de que alguien había colocado una reja electrificada, pronto todos comenzaron a ser destrozados, Randall vio como la directora era despedazada, su rival Sully también fue alcanzado, Randall decidió acostarse en el suelo para intentar evitar las cuchillas, vio como pasaron sobre él, hasta que por fin se detuvieron, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la pintura rosa que lo cubría se volvió de color rojo, todos menos él estaban muertos, se levanto y contemplo el horro que lo rodeaba, las paredes salpicadas de sangre, tripas esparcidas por todas partes, quien podría haber hecho algo como eso, en ese momento, alguien se acerco a Randall por detrás, él se volteo y cayó al suelo de la impresión, era un humano vestido de traje negro con guantes negros, no podía verle la cara.

"¡Crees que esto se ha acabado!, ¡pues te equivocas!, el juego apenas ha comenzado" dijo el sujeto y en eso sujetó a Randall por el cuello.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño" suplico Randall pero el tipo lo lanzo directo a la cosechadora la cual aun se encontraba girando, él fue despedazado y en ese momento despertó con un fuerte grito, se encontraba en el edificio abandonado, en su cuarto.

"Todo fue un sueño, solo un sueño, solo eso" dijo Randall asustado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Randall había salido a robar algo de comer, para él era fácil ya que se podía hacer invisible, mientras caminaba encontró una tienda de abarrotes, decidió entrar ahí a robar, sabía que será difícil robar comida ya que era de día y la gente lo vería, entro a la tienda y tomo algunas latas de comida, tiro las latas de las estanterías haciendo parecer que se habían caído solas ya que había cámaras de seguridad y si tomaba las latas, seria descubierto y eso no sería algo agradable, logro rodar las latas hasta el baño que se encontraba en ese lugar evitando ser visto por alguien, se encerró en el baño para así comer a gusto, aunque el baño fuera realmente asqueroso, siempre se pregunto por qué los baños públicos son horrible.

"Necesito usar el baño" dijo alguien afuera del baño.

"Lo siento, está ocupado" respondió Randall mientras terminaba de comer, al terminar, se volvió invisible y abrió la puerta.

"¿Pero qué?" pregunto el sujeto al ver que el baño se encontraba vacío, Randall regreso a su casa a hacer una de las cosas que más se dedicaba a hacer, observar a las personas que pasaban frente a su casa ya que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, al llegar observo a unas personas entrando en su casa, sabia quienes era y estaba cansado de hacer eso todo el tiempo, eran personas que creían que la casa estaba embrujada, unos días después de haber salido del cubo, le divertía un poco asustarlos pero pasando un mes de salir de ahí, le aburría hacer lo mismo, entro a su casa y asusto de mala gana a los intrusos, se le hacia increíble que no hubieran robado el dinero que tenia regado por todo su cuarto, aunque él realmente esperaba a que se llevaran ese dinero, para él, ese dinero le parecía una burla por parte del tipo que arruino su vida y destruyo su mundo, Randall se quedo parado observando a la gente que pasaba frente a su casa, él a veces se imaginaba sus vidas, imaginaba que tenía unas vidas felices e incluso deseaba formar parte de una de esas familias, pero sabía que era solo un deseo que jamás se cumpliría, nadie lo querría por lo que es, ni siquiera lo querrían como mascota, sobre todo si se encontraban los niños que él alguna vez asusto, en eso paso el muchacho que siempre observaba con curiosidad, siempre cargaba una mochila por lo que suponía que era un estudiante de alguna escuela, mientras lo observaba, imaginaba su vida en la escuela, rodeado de buenos amigos dispuestos a ayudarle, dispuesto a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, sacando buenas notas y ganándose el respeto de toda la escuela, no con miedo, sino con honestidad, eso es algo que Randall hubiera deseado, imaginar eso a veces le sacaba una lagrima, ya que su pasado fue un pasado muy horrible, en eso bostezo y se dirigió hacia su cuarto a leer uno de los libros que había robado, era una de las cosas que hacía para entretenerse.

* * *

Esa noche, Randall se encontraba caminando por la calle, entro en un centro comercial el cual estaba cerrado, se dirigió al cuarto de seguridad y desactivo las cámaras, después entro en la sala de videojuegos, tenía muchas árcades y otros tipos de videojuegos, se centro en uno de aventuras, le encantaba jugar ahí, aparte, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, Randall deseaba que hubiera alguien con quien jugar, estuvo jugando por unas cuantas horas, al terminar, decidió marcharse pero no sin antes robar algo de comer, antes de salir, volvió a activar el sistema de seguridad, no quería que alguien se diera cuenta, se dirigió hacia su casa, era un camino largo pero no le importaba, al llegar a su casa, encontró a otros intrusos, él estaba muy cansado de asustar a la gente, por lo que tomo una lata de atún y se la arrojo a uno de los muchachos.

"Largo de aquí" dijo Randall de mala gana y en eso, los muchachos salieron corriendo de ahí.

* * *

"¿Esto funcionara?" pregunto alguien.

"Si" respondió otra persona.

"Él estará bien" dijo alguien más, en eso despertó Randall, no tenía idea de que significaba eso, pero era raro tener ese tipo de sueños, no le dio importancia y volvió a dormir.


End file.
